ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vreedle, Vreedle
Vreedle, Vreedle is the thirty-second episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in outer space where the Vreedle Brothers, Octagon and Rhomboid, are stopped by a traffic robot for a small violation. Octagon tries to reason to the robot, but Rhomboid blows it up, much to Octagon's annoyance. The Vreedles then fly off to Earth. On Earth, Julie and Ship are playing catch when the Vreedles arrive. Julie calls Ben as the Vreedles ask her to be civil. Octagon introduces them as repo men there for Ship, with a court order authorizing them to do so. Julie tells Ship not to show the Vreedles his power. Ben arrives as Jetray and shoots at the Vreedles. They shoot Jetray and he blasts them with neuroshocks. Jetray tries to transform into Humunousaur, but transforms into Echo Echo, due to the Omnitrix malfunctioning, and uses his wall of sound attack to subdue the Vreedles, who then enter into their ship and leave. Later, Kevin confirms the order as legitimate. Ben is concerned that the Vreedles could use Ship as a weapon, but not that Julie will lose her pet. Kevin suggests that they settle it in the high court and shows them Lu's ship, which he still has. They fly to the High Court and navigate an asteroid field where Ben blows up the asteroid. On Earth, Gwen and Julie talk about the boys at Mr. Smoothy while Ben and Kevin talk about the girls in space. The Vreedles return and Gwen attacks them. They shoot Gwen and Julie, but Gwen protects them, and they try to keep Ship from using his powers. Ship, scared, forms a suit of powered armor around Julie. Ship shoots the Vreedles, but Julie tells him not to. Rhomboid asks Octagon if he can blow Ship up, but Octagon says only a little. They shoot at Julie, who can't feel their blasts. Meanwhile, at the High Court, Kevin tells Ben to let him do the talking, as he has lots of experience. Ben disagrees and believes that the Omnitrix-bearer will be taken more seriously than a former criminal. Baz-l, who gave the order, beams into the court and says that he wanted Ship back after he heard about his part in the Highbreed war. Baz-l then tells Judge Domstol that he sent the Vreedles to get Ship, much to Domstol's shock. Back on Earth, The Vreedles and Julie continue to fight. None of the Vreedles' weapons works, but they manage to take down Gwen's shield and she hides behind Julie. Gwen gives the Vreedles bubble wrap to distract them and they are occupied for some time. During the trial, Domstol recognizes Kevin and threatens to send him into the Null Void. Julie and Gwen try to escape, but the Vreedles run out of bubble wrap and attack them. Julie throws a sign at them. Kevin argues Ship's case, but Ben goes to Domstol and tries to use his fame to his advantage through telling Domstol that Ship is part of his team and transforming into Humungousaur in order to impress Domstol, but he ended up destroying the Domstol's desk. During the fight, the Vreedles place a repo boot on Ship, which causes him and Julie to become paralyzed. Gwen and Rhomboid fight as Octagon takes Ship and Julie to his ship. Gwen throws Rhomboid at him, sending them flying. She then throws mana at them, but they grab Julie and use her as a human shield. Humungousaur transforms back into Ben and Kevin apologizes to a disgusted Domstol. Ben continues to try and persuade Domstol with the Omnitrix. Fortunately for him, Domstol is convinced and rules in favor of Ben, apologizing for wasting his time. He then rescinds Baz-l's warranty and orders him to call off the Vreedles. The Vreedles bring Julie to their ship, but Gwen traps them in a mana bubble. Then, Kevin, Ben, and Baz-l arrive and Baz-l tells the Vreedles to stand down. They refuse and Rhomboid shoots Baz-l, destroying him. They take Julie and Ship to their ship with the intention of selling Ship on the black market. Kevin recognizes their repo boot and says that he can get it off. Ben transforms into Goop to fight the Vreedles as Kevin works on the boot and manages to remove it off. Ship reactivates and Julie moves towards Octagon. The Vreedles go to their ship and escape. Goop transforms back into Ben and Ship comes off of Julie. Ben sees the wreckage and wonders when Mr. Smoothy will reopen. Baz-l regenerates and says that Julie can keep Ship. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Baz-l ultimately decides to let Ship stay with Julie. *It is revealed that Ship can merge with Julie to create battle armor. Character Debuts *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Judge Domstol *Bailiff Characters *Julie Yamamoto (main character) *Ship (main character) *Baz-l (main character) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Judge Domstol (first appearance) *Bailiff (first appearance) Villains *Vreedle Brothers (first appearance) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used *Jetray (off-screen transformation) *Echo Echo (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Humungousaur (unintentional transformation) *Goop Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode's previous title, Don't Fear the Repo, was a play on the song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper". Trivia *The episode was originally called Don't Fear the Repo, but it was later changed to Vreedle, Vreedle. **The episode still airs in Australia, India, and Poland under the former title. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang